


This Isn't Paradise

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [31]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Aomine/Kise or Nijimura/Haizaki(/Himuro)Fandom: Kuroko no BasukeMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: trans chars are always welcome here, I'd die for the person who fills this Prompt?Do Not Wants: aboPrompt:Blood red skies, I feel so coldNo innocenceWe play our rolesThe wheel embodies allWhere are we going?All in allYou expect the wise to be wiserFallen from grace andAll and all I guess we should have knownBetter 'causeWhat about usIsn't it enoughNo we're not in paradiseThis is who we areThis is what we've gotNo it's not our paradiseBut it's all we wantAnd it's all that we're fighting forThought it's not paradise- paradise (what about us) - within temptation





	This Isn't Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was made at 2am and I'm not sure how it happened

We’re the Generation of Miracles  
We’re the best that’s ever been  
But where are we?

We do our parts  
But is it even fair to call our opponents rivals anymore?

Where’s the love of the game?  
You copy everyone’s move and make them better  
I’m here playing strong against them all  
Something’s wrong here

We’re the Generation of Miracles  
We’re the best that’s ever been  
But I don’t think we’re in paradise

Even with alone with you  
In our shared moments  
I don’t think we’re in paradise

But we’re both fighting for this  
And we’re both happy here  
We have each other and that’s all we want

I don’t think we’re in paradise  
But I don’t think I mind  
Not when I’m here with you


End file.
